The Promise That Took Us Back
by LovelySheree
Summary: (Takes place ten years after FMAB ending) They were all living happy in Resembool, both Ed and Winry, Al and Mei, and then their rambunctious kids. When the kids, Mathew, Kate, and Aurthor Elric, decide to get Ed his Alchemy back, it leads them into a journey they never thought was possible - Time Travel. What was the cost this time?
1. Chapter 1

**Summery: **They were all living happy in Resembool, both Ed and Winry, Al and Mei, and then their rambunctious kids. When the kids, Mathew, Kate, and Aurthor Elric, decide to get Ed his Alchemy back, it leads them into a journey they never thought was possible - Time Travel. What was the cost this time?

**This is a fun idea I've always played around with— you know me ;) Time Travel… FMAB style!**

* * *

"Gah! You're kidding me!" Ed fisted his wrist, holding his hand close to his chest as it throbbed. "I swear, this is the last time I'm fixing this damned roof."

"Oh come on, brother. Are you telling me the one and only, Fullmetal Alchemist, is going to be defeated by a rooftop?" Al teased, placing a nail and lowering the hammer— but since his eyes were on Ed and not the roof… "Aah!" he to began to cradle his hand as well. "Oh no! This is the end, brother, we're going to die! All because of this stupid roof!" Al, in dramatic pursuit, rolled over onto his back and let his hand fall to his side, "I worked too hard to die like this."

"You know," Ed picked up a small rock on the roof, throwing it at his brother's stomach. "I don't need your teasing, Al."

Grinning, Al sat up, "But I did his my hand, brother," he tried to defend, but he saw that Ed had already put down the hammer and was walking towards the edge of the roof.

"Whatever, I'm getting some lunch," he said before jumping off.

"Hold up!" Al put down the tools and quickly followed his brother. Normally, he would use his alchemy to fix the roof, but since Ed couldn't use his, Al figured he'd only make it fair and spend some quality time with his brother. Besides, Ed hadn't brought up the fact that he wasn't using his Alchemy, so he probably wasn't bothered at all by his younger brother's help.

It had been ten years. Ten years since Al got his body back, eight years since Ed "proposed" to Winry, and six years since Al proposed to Mei. Ed and Al had traveled almost everywhere, but when Ed and Winry discovered their pregnancy, the ex-Fullmetal Alchemist decided to stay home and not repeat their father's mistake. Al enjoyed every minute of their lives now, and since Mei moved to Resembool, they all lived here. They all lived at home.

"Perfect timing," they heard Winry's voice as they walked into the house, "Lunch just finished."

Ed let out a satisfied sigh, "Good thing too, I'm starving!" He walked into the kitchen, finding Winry and standing silently behind her with his arms around her waist. "Where are the kids?" he asked casually, expecting them to eagerly be waiting at the dinner table.

"Well," Winry scoffed, "They wouldn't your kids if they weren't wondering off twenty-four seven. They're outside somewhere," she said. Looking to Al; she added, "Arthur's with them too."

"Well I hope they don't get to dirty before Lunch," Al said, sitting down at the table, "I can barely keep track of him without Mei around," he laughed.

"Oh yeah," Winry remembered, squirming out of her husband's arms to get to the cupboard. "How's Mei's trip to Xing going?" she asked.

Al smiled, even though Winry's back was to him. "She said it was going all right. I wish I could've come with her, but since she's only there because of a simple meeting, I figured I'd stay here with Arthur."

Reaching on her tips toes, Winry tired desperately to get to the bowls. She suddenly regretted having Ed do the dishes last night, he puts all the dishes as high as he can reach just to spite her. Groaning, she turned to Ed who was "innocently" looking out the window. "Ed, just because you're taller now, doesn't mean you _still _have to flaunt that fact."

He looked to her with mock-shock. "But Winry! I'd never do something like that to my sweet wife," he said as he was about to sit down.

"Yeah, uh-huh…" She was tempted to smack him with the metal spoon in her hand (her wrench was on her work-desk) but she restrained herself. Instead, she grabbed the chair he was just about to sit into and used it as a stepping stool, causing Ed to fall.

"Ow," he mumbled, standing up and giving her a look that she couldn't see.

"Suits you right," she said, grabbing the bowl and hopping down, sliding the chair back to him.

"And after I called you sweet."

"Flattery will get you nowhere."

xXxXx

Outside, near a small river, there was a "secret" base. One where only the _bestest_ of Alchemists could enter. Tall stocks and leaves covered the entrance while large rocks held it stiff.

"Almost done," a small voice said, "Then we'll activate it."

"We won't get in trouble for this, will we?" another asked.

"Oh, you're such a baby. Come on, you're the oldest here, Mathew!" a third spoke.

"Well I don't want Mom to yell at us!" Mathew argued back, "Besides, Dad said we shouldn't use Alchemy like this."

"He's right, Kate…" the first said, a hint of worry in his tone.

She nodded in agreement, "But remember, this is way different! This time we've got Alkahestry to back us up. Worst comes to worse, we get sent back here without a scratch," she furrowed her blond brows in determination, "We promised each other we'd get Dad's Alchemy back."

Arthur nodded, "Yeah."

"Okay," Mathew nodded, putting his hands down. "Are you done with he circle, Arthur?"

"Just finished, you guys ready?" he asked. Being the youngest of them, he was extremely smart— and had a _huge _heart, so he wasn't planning on backing out of his word.

"Ready," Kate smiled, placing her hands down as well. She was in-between them, a year younger than her brother Mathew, and a year older than Arthur.

"Let's go!" Mathew said, activating the circle with them all. He was the oldest, and he considered Arthur more of a brother than a cousin, so doing something this dangerous scared him; not for his own wellbeing, but their own. However, he remembered when they promised to get their father's Alchemy back, and Mathew didn't plan on chickening out.

Light enveloped the fort and within seconds… they were gone.

* * *

**This is the set up. Don't know if I'll continue it or not, but I'm bored so I'm posting it :D Yes they'll travel back in time, and I'll explain more in the next chapter (if it comes.)**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-LovelySheree**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

She felt like she was floating one moment, then all the sudden, she was here. There. In front of _it. _

"The gate…" the words were no stranger on her lips, even if she was only 6 years old. Her father and her Uncle had told stories of the gate— of their lesson. "It… it worked!" a moment of confidence flooded into her bones, until a voice made her blood freeze.

"Another Elric? Well isn't this shocking. Is it genetic?"

She turned around to see… something. It was a white figure, in a white room, but it gave off a strange glow. The only human trait she could see on it was a mouth. "Wh-who are you?" she asked.

"Who am I? That doesn't matter, girl. What does matter is the reason why you're here," it grinned almost cockily.

"I'm here…" why was she here again? Oh right! "I'm here to get my Dad's alchemy back!"

This time, it threw it's head back and laughed, "Your father's alchemy? Nice try! Equivalent exchange, girl, that's the deal."

She furrowed her brows and nodded, "I know."

It was silent, but only for a moment. "You do, huh? Then tell me, what can be worth your father's alchemy— what's worth the _truth_?" it clarified.

"I'll give you five years of my life, so I'll die five years early."

It smirked, "Time, you want time to be your offer?" it thought it through for a moment before responding, "Time is a valuable thing. Fair enough…" it looked up at her, as if it had the eyes to stare her down. "But five years won't do, and you can't postpone the price of the truth either. No, no I have something else in store for you and your brother— even for your dear little cousin."

Her eyes widened, "What do you mean? I'm not accepting anything else— and don't drag them into this!"

"I didn't drag them into this! Foolish child, _you're _the one who had them help you activate the portal!"

She was about to run up and punch the thing before she felt her body being torn from the blank room, into the gate behind her— towards the truth. "No— no, stop it!" she screamed, flailing her arms, "Five years— that's the deal— that's the deal!"

"Ignorant girl, let me show you just how much you need to pay…"

She reached out of the gate, desperately trying to get back out. This wasn't the deal! This wasn't going right at all! They had a plan! It tore at her shoulder as the door shut, a sudden pop, and the gate was closed. Her shoulder felt lighter, but she could only focus on that for a moment before everything flashed in front of her. _Everything. _

_"…Ate…" _it was dark. Cold and dark.

_"…Kate…" _why was she so cold?

"Kate!" she opened her eyes, feeling a throbbing pain somewhere, but she couldn't figure out what it was. "Kate what happened!?"

She didn't respond, instead she tried to look around, but her brother was holding her down to the ground, Arthur was somewhere to her left. "Wh-what's going on?"

"You- your arm, Kate— what did you do!?" Mathew's eyes were teary, really teary. _But he never cries… _she thought, trying to reach up to touch him. But her arm wasn't listening.

_My arm!_

Finally she registered the throbbing, she registered where Arthur was and what he was doing. She registered it all… "My- my…" tears brimmed her eyes, flowing over her cheeks. "My arm!"

She never screamed, unless when she was arguing with her brother, but it wasn't as hell-raising as this. It came from deep in her throat, it made her chest heave, and her eyes burned even more.

Arthur was crying too, activating an alkahestry circle and trying his best to heal her shoulder. "I- I can't heal it all the way," he sobbed, "I only can stop the bleeding… but…" he looked up to Mathew with so much desperateness in his eyes, "There's so much blood!"

Mathew frowned, picking up his sister, Arthur only watched him as he stood up, Kate's weeping form secure in her brother's arms, slowly drifting from reality. "Come on, Arthur," he commanded, his tears stopped flowing, his eyes steeled, "We need to find a doctor."

He whipped his eyes, standing with unstable legs. "R…right," he said, nothing more than a whimper. He was five years old. Only five. "Okay…"

When they walked out of the clearing they had awoken in, Kate in her brother's arms (somewhat), they realized just where they were. It was different somehow, but Mathew knew, and judging by the shock of familiarity from Arthur, he assumed his younger cousin was making the same conclusions.

"We're in…" Arthur nearly stumbled over the path, his small feet clattering to keep balance. A moment passed between them when nothing was being spoken.

"Yeah," Mathew nods, looking down to his sister, "We're already home…"

Arthur furrowed his eyebrows together, "But it's different, they're are less trees… and where's my house— it's all strange."

"That thing said we'd be giving up time, that time was our payment," he pondered, trying his best to keep a steady pace with his sister slug in his arms. "Maybe we lost time or something," he said, without thinking about it too much. "Either way, we need to get to that house," he looked to Arthur who was still looking around, confused, trying to keep his eyes away from Kate and her red-soaked shoulder. "Arthur, you go run ahead and get to my house, Granny can help with Kate's arm."

Arthur stayed for a second, carefully glancing to Mathew out of the corner of his eyes, unsure of leaving him.

"Quick!" Mathew insisted, gritting his teeth in effort to keep his sister steady. Arthur nods, running ahead frantically, his footsteps off beat, his arms flailing when he's jump over an obstacle. Mathew watched his fleeting figure in vain as he heard his sister's quiet sob. "_Quickly…_" he repeating softly, nothing more than a wish.

* * *

**I've never made chapter's this short, but I feel like I want to end here— so I am! Haha! :P Sorry.**

**-LovelySheree**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Arthur's footsteps fumbled, tumbling over the beaten dirt path— breathlessly flailing his limbs. He was strides away from his cousin's house, and could see it in the distance, seemingly the same as it normally is. _Good thing they didn't remodel it, _he thought, rushing to the door, stomping up the small stairs as he did so. He nearly fell on top of the door, limply slapping his hand on it.

"Is…" he took a deep breath, "Is anyone, uf— is anyone home—?" he yelled, holding his chest to feel his heart beat racing. He knocked again, this time hearing a small voice in the background. "Pah… Please…" he mumbled, watching the door with wide eyes.

It suddenly popped open, his body falling into the entry way as it did so. "Gah!" he shoved his arms in front of him just in time to brace his fall.

"What— what in the…?"

He steadily looked up at whoever opened the door, there in front of him was a young girl, familiar, but he didn't want to make any assumptions. "I need help," he said, standing up and catching his breath, "My cousin… something horrible happened to her!" he said, tears brimming his eyes.

The girl kneeled down to him, "What's your name?" she asked, her eyebrows furrowed, "And where's your cousin?"

"Arthur," he said, not caring about secrecy. "My name's Arthur— but my cousin's in the woods, in a small clearing!"

Her eyes shot open, "I know exactly where that is, come on, " she stepped past him, bending down with her back to him. "Hop on, you look exhausted," she said. He didn't argue, he hopped onto her back, gripping her shoulders, and setting his chin on top of his fists. Taking in a deep breath, he was confident he knew exactly who this was.

"Auntie.." he whispered, barely audible.

"What was that?" she tried to look at him, but then looked back ahead, running as she did so.

He didn't answer her.

xXxXx

(Back to present time)

Edward silently read on the couch, enjoying the peacefulness. As much as he loved his kids, he had to admit, they were terribly loud and rambunctious. And these few moments of quiet he deeply cherished, both he and Winry. Speaking of his wife… he set his book down, hopping up off the couch. "Win?" he called, looking around. He didn't see her. Sighing, he tucked his hands into his pockets and strolled down the hall to see if she was working on her automail like normal.

Reaching her office, he opened the door, peaking his head in. "Winry?" he whispered, this time he heard a shuffle behind the desk, and two feet peeking behind it. She must be looking for something, Ed thought. Grinning like a mad man, he walked slowly up behind her, assuming he hadn't heard his whisper.

Clapping his hands together in anticipation, he retrained the impulse to laugh; however, he didn't notice the small blue sparks ignite the air by his palms. He fell the the floor, slamming his hands down, and loudly yelling, "BOO!"

Winry turned around, unamused and calm. "Nice try, Ed, but it'll take a lot more to scare me— WAH!" suddenly the floor below them shot up, sending them flying through the roof. Edward, in mid flight, grasped Winry tightly and held on, shifting himself below her as they tumbled downwards onto the roof.

Both laid there, completely shocked. "What just…" she looked around the torn-up roof. "What did you just do!?" she said, pushing herself up from Edward's chest he had grasped her tightly to.

He didn't really look at her, just stared at the gaping hole in the roof. "I… I have no idea…" he admitted, finally turning to meet her stunned gaze. "I was just trying to scare you," he tried to laugh, but it didn't ease the tension in the air.

She sighed, her head hitting his body. "Well, it worked."

This time he laughed, "Finally!" he grinned, lifting his hands to look at them, his smile faltering to a frown.

"You have to fix the roof, you know," she mumbled.

"Dammit!"

"Well I wasn't the one who decided to use Alchemy and— quite literally— raise the roof!" she pestered, poking his chest and sitting up.

He ran his hand through his head, but froze mid way, "Wait… Alchemy?"

Winry mirrored his face, her line forming a strait line, her eyes widening. "Did you just use…?"

Edward gently pushed her off, standing up and clapping his hands together, "We'll find out," he said, pushing his hands against the floor that was currently level with the roof. Or, was level with the roof. As soon as his hands touched it, it slumped back to the ground, blue sparks flying around.

He tilted his head, confusion filling his brain. "I guess," he tossed a look at Winry, excited but flustered, "I guess I did!"

She crossed her arms and pointed to the roof, "Can you fix this then?" she asked, completely serious. Ed nearly fell in the hole, but none-the less slapped his hands and his the roof, temporarily covering the hole. He turned back to her, waiting for a response.

Her face scrunched up, suddenly worried. "Ed, didn't you say that you lost your Alchemy to save Al?" she asked.

His face immediately paled. "Oh crap," he breathed, jumping to the edge of the roof, "Where's Al, now?" he asked frantically, searching the vally.

"He said he was going for a walk," Winry whispered, understanding her husband's state. "And if you just suddenly got your Alchemy back…"

Ed jumped off the roof, already running down the path. "AL!" he yelled, pumping his legs as fast as he could, "AL!"

_Then what happened to Al's body?_

xXxXx

Mathew held tightly to his sister, she was still breathing, but it was obvious she wasn't all there. Here eyes stared lifelessly at the sky above them, her lips dry and her skin growing cold.

Mathew too, looked the the sky, silently wondering where his cousin was. _ Arthur, where are you?_

* * *

**I know it's short, I really wasn't planning on making all of these to stupidly short, but it's all I can think of right now. Sorry! ****Stay tuned, hopefully I'll update sooner!**

**-LovelySheree**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

_Arthur, where are you? _Mathew grits his teeth, hearing the small moans of pain from his sister's dried lips. He shook her a bit, looking down at her fiercely. "Don't pass out, stay with me, okay? You hear me, Kate?" he stroked back some hair that hung loosely in her face. "Don't give up yet," he mumbled, glancing back down the path Arthur had created. He should be back any minute now, and Mathew couldn't keep walking with Kate almost completely out of it.

"Damn it all," he whispered, staring at his sister's shoulder. Picking up the thickly soaked shirt that he had wrapped around her arm, he squeezed it, as disgusting as that was, and put it tightly around her bump of an arm once more. "You're not looking too good, Kate," he muttered. Hoping she'd say something. She didn't.

He heard a rushing footsteps and flung his head around to see a blond young lady with Arthur on her back, he was passed out. His breath hitched in his throat when he got a closer look at her. "M-mom?" he said, his grip tightening on Kate. "I swear- I didn't- I mean," he glanced down at his little sister, then slowly looked back at his approaching mother. "She was so stubborn, she didn't listen to us!" he wasn't blaming her, he wasn't even making excuses, he was just so… over powered by emotions, so impulsive words came out.

He didn't want to look at his Mom, what would she think? But out of the corner of his eye, he noticed that this young woman was just that. A young woman— _too _young of a woman. He turned his head to meet her eyes, she wasn't looking at him, instead looking horrified at the bloody stump of his sister's arm. "Wh…what's going on?" he whispered, his "mother" didn't hear him though.

"Did something attack her!?" she asked, leaning down and setting Arthur on the ground. She reached out to touch Kate's head, it was cold… really cold. "She's lost too much blood," she mumbled.

"What?" Mathew didn't believe it. Too much? That word didn't exist in his sister's vocabulary. "What?" he repeated, not even caring that he was shoved aside when the young woman picked Kate up in her arms and turned around down the path towards the houses.

She tossed a look back at him, "I can't carry them both," she said, that same intense stare bore through his skull. That same stare that their mother would give them when they got into trouble.

But this wasn't his mother… this was the young lady that was taped into picture frames on the table by the door. This was the young lady that would be seen with his short Dad and his armored Uncle. This was not _his _mother.

"Come on," she said, her voice stern. He fumbled towards Arthur and picked him up, slinging his arms over his shoulders and leaning forward to catch his legs in his two hands.

"Okay," he said, marching forward with a woman that was not, _surely_ not, his mother.

Winry debated, carrying the young girl, what they'd do exactly. It wasn't like this was their first time fixing an arm. Glancing back at the girl, haunting memories flashed like ghosts in her head. _Deja vu, _she thought, shaking the images away. She couldn't think like that right now. Her footsteps seemed a lot heavier somehow, and it wasn't because she was carrying extra weight.

She heard the young boy behind her pant, desperately gasping for air, but keeping up. As much as she'd love to slow down, she couldn't, not with a dying girl in her arms. "Are you okay?" she asked, not looking behind her. She didn't get a response, only more uneven breaths. Glancing behind her shoulder, she asked again, "Kid, you okay—" but she stopped midway. That face, she… her eyes widened and she stopped in her tracks. She knew that face.

His eyebrows were forced downwards in determination, his teeth held tightly together making his jaw clench. But his eyes, that's what really got her, they weren't looking strait ahead, as if no one could tell him otherwise. And… she almost believed that. Because it was the same look Ed always wore when he set his mind to something.

He ran past her, his breathing still erratic, holding tightly to Arthur on his back. He reminded her so much of Edward, especially with the little boy on his back. She imagined Edward carrying Al, running back to the house. But it was gone in an instant when the familiar boy turned around to give her a questioning look.

"What— huff— what are you do-ing standing the-re?" he asked unevenly, turning back around and running again.

She gave an incredulous look before bolting off after him.

These kids… who were they?

xXxXx

(Present time)

Edward pushed his legs fast down the road, frantically looking around. "Al!" he yelled, calling for his brother. He heard Winry running behind him now, screaming his brother's name as well.

"Alphonse!" he shouted, stopping to catch his breath, his hands falling onto his bent knees. "You better be okay," he breathed.

Winry sprinted to him, calmingly placing her hand on his shoulder. "Ed, he'll be fine," she said.

"He's my little brother," Edward stood, placing his hands on top of hers, "Of course he's fine." He said it as if to convince himself, but his eyes, though determined, showed too much worry.

"You really think it's a possibility?" Winry asked, looking down the long stretch of grass ahead of them. It didn't seem to all add up to her.

"I suddenly get my alchemy back, a price I paid to bring my brother's body back, so yeah. He turned to her, "It's an extreme possibility." He followed her gaze, "I just don't understand how I got my alchemy back. It doesn't make sense, you can't just 'undo' something like that. It's a set-in-stone kind of deal," he said. "The only reason it _may _have come back is because someone decided to make another deal. But Al and I wouldn't do something like that again," he vowed, "Never."

"Another deal?" Winry repeated, "Who'd be stupid enough to make another human transmutation circle?"

Ed shrugged, "There are more than one way to get to the gate, all requiring either a philosopher stone, or a severe price. And sadly, not all have done a human transmutation circle to revive a life— but simply to benefit from it. Like sacrificing enemies to become more powerful," he almost shivered, remembering the stories he had read on the subject. "It's horrible."

"Then who?" she practically whispered.

"I don't know, and I doubt anyone would make such a sacrifice to simply get my alchemy back— and on top of that, hurt my brother." His face went to stone again and he started marching down the path.

Winry was close behind, keeping pace with her husband. She suddenly caught a glance of a body laying down in the grass. She gasped, "There!" she pointed to their left. "Over there!"

Ed shot his head where she was pointing, and sure enough, he saw a body laying down. Golden hair blowing with the small breeze, it looked peaceful— but that was the last thing on Ed's mind. "Al!" he yelled, bounding towards him. "Alphonse, are you okay!?"

xXxXx

(Past)

Mathew sat restlessly in the chair outside the wooden door. He looked around the house, realizing it was the same layout as his house— in fact it _was _his house he was sitting in. Arthur was sound asleep next to him on another chair, and he was somewhat jealous of him for it. Being able to sleep peacefully at a time like this, he envied that. From observing what was around him, he came to an unsettling conclusion. Somehow, and for some reason, they were sent back in time, and he had no idea how far.

The door opened, and out came a young Winry, her eyes holding a sense of worry that didn't sit right with him.

"She's fine," she said, and he let out a sigh of relief. "But her arm is obviously a problem," she added. "Granny's still doing some work, so you'll have to wait to see her. I've got some audomail parts for her that I can put together for an arm, but I'm not sure how long it will take—" she had expected him to be sad about his sister losing an arm, but also happy that she wasn't dead. And from what she watched earlier, with that same stern expression Edward wore, she hadn't really prepared for this.

She wasn't expecting the boy to break down and cry, right in front of her. Why hold the tears back until she was with him?

Motherly instinct kicked in, and she swooped down next to him, bending down to meet his face. "Hey," she soothed, "Your little sister's going to be completely fine," she said.

"I…" he sucked in a quick breath, "I know," sniffling, he looked into her eyes, "But this wasn't suppose to happen," his voice was shaky, his cheeks flushed red and wet with tears.

Winry gave a poetic smile, "Sometimes bad things happen," she said, "But we've got to be strong and get through it, right?" she said, and after seeing him nod, she continued. "And your sister is definitely strong," she assured him, "I didn't think she'd make it, but she's strong."

He smiled proudly, something that made Winry want to hug him. She didn't, refraining from her impulsions, because she doubted this boy wanted a bone-crushing hug from a person he just met. "Where are your parents?" she asked him, hoping to get some important information.

"They're—" he was about to say that they're here, in their town, but his mouth quickly shut when he remember where he really was. "They're dead," he lied, looking at the floor. He remembered when his mother would always say he was a terrible liar.

But this younger version of her softened at his words, looking to a near-by picture. "Mine too," she whispered. Rather than consulting on the sore subject during an already sore time, she realized she hadn't gotten his name. And on top of that— she hadn't given hers! "Oh, my name's Winry Rockbell, sorry I haven't told you that yet," she apologized, smiling.

"Mathew," he said, not caring about what he should or shouldn't say.

"No last name?" she asked, curious.

"Not one I'd like to say," he said honestly, giving her his best smile he could manage.

She gave a knowing look, empathetic almost. "Bad family history?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said, avoiding eye contact. "Bad history," he settled with that. He couldn't exactly say he was her son from the future.

She stood back up, "Well how about you help me with making your sister her arm, I could show you a few things about automail!" she said, her eyes almost lighting up, even in the dire situation.

Mathew smiled, this time for real, hoping off his chair. "I'd love to!" he loved to watch his Mom make parts for her clients, and had always had a passion for automail. Mostly because his father's leg was so cool looking. He glanced at Arthur on the chair beside him, wondering if it was okay to leave him.

Winry must've been thinking the same thing, however, because he then watched her gently lay a blanket over him. "I'm sure he'll be asleep for a long while," she said, "But if you'd rather stay here with him, I completely understand."

She wait for an answer, watching Mathew shake his head and look at her. "No, I'll go with you. Besides, I want to help my sister get an arm," he said. Those words tasted weird coming out of his mouth, but he followed the young Winry down the hall and into her office. A place he'd already been to countless times, and yet… it felt so different.

* * *

**I really appreciate all the feedback from you guys! Thanks for taking time to review! **

**-LovelySheree**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am a lazy and late person, sorry.**

_-Edit-_

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"Okay, then all we've got to do is put the bolt 2A into—" Winry was cut off, the bolt gently being grabbed from her finger tips.

"Yeah, it goes in the socket 2A," Mathew said, screwing the bolt into the automail arm, "What next?"

She looked at him, somewhat amused, "You seem to know your automail pretty well, kid. Sure you've never felt with any of this before now?" she asked, teasingly, but it seems Mathew took her seriously.

"I mean, 2A into 2A, that's just common sense..." his face grew red with embarrassment, "I wouldn't say I'm as good as you— but I watch my Mom," he stopped, realizing his mistake, and bit his tongue. "I mean," he stumbled for words, "I mean, I _used _to watch my Mom… she used to make some automail."

Winery's eyes grew with curiosity. "You're mother was into automail? Was she pretty popular? Oh, probably not since I've never heard of her," she corrected herself.

"Well," Mathew looked away from her, "She wasn't too big, but she helped our small town a lot, you know? She mostly just worked on my Dad's leg though," he looked at her briefly, then back to the automail arm in progress, "But that was when Kate and I were younger." Winry took her eyes away from the metal parts spread over the table and stared him down for a moment, he didn't even notice her intense gaze as he innocently looked over the parts again, picking up a piece and showing it to her, "I don't really understand the electronics of it, but I can get the parts organized for you, if you'd like."

She smiled, "Sounds like a plan to me."

He smiled back and began to sort through each metal part, piece by piece. _Will this be my reality? _he wondered, _Sorting through automail parts to repair my sister's arm? _His heart dropped at the thought. This was his sister's arm he was building. This was what she'd use for everything from now on. "We should've been more carful," he mumbled, incoherent to the young woman's ears beside him, but she looked at him curiously.

"What was that?" she asked, "I missed it."

He stiffened, avoiding her eyes, "Nothing."

They continued to work, and it seemed like a good hour before a small knock came at the door. They both looked, and there stood Arthur, Pinako next to him, "Your sister," she began, "She says she wants to see you."

Mathew blew a sigh through his nose, nodding to Winry before making his way out of the automail filled room. "Is she okay?" he asked, Arthur grabbing the back of his shirt and following him.

"She's fine— and that in itself is a miracle! I don't know what you two did," she gave him a knowing look, "But it's a shock to me that she's still breathing."

His face grew pale, "She's going to get better, right?" he asked.

"That's her decision," Pinako said, opening the door to where his sister was, "So why not you ask her yourself?" She left him and Arthur alone to enter the room, closing the door behind them.

"Kate?" Mathew walked in, she was sitting up, staring at her hand. Her only hand.

"I feel like…" there were tears in her eyes, and she looked up to meet her older brother's pitiful gaze. "I feel like I'm broken," she confessed, tears freely falling from her eyes. "My arm, it's gone! And it's never coming back—"

"Don't say that!" Mathew raced to her side, his hands reaching to gently touch her one hand. "I'm making an arm for you. I promise, when we get back, you won't even know the difference!"

Kate, thrown off at her brother's words, slowly responded. "What do you mean, 'back?' Aren't we already home, Matt?"

Arthur walked slowly beside his cousins, glancing at Mathew as he responded. "No, we're not," Mathew began, "You won't remember, but when we tried to get Dad's alchemy back… the plan backfired."

"You mean…" Kate looked at her stump on her shoulder as if it were a ghost. "No, it can't be possible! I had thought I dreamed it— but it's true isn't it? We're actually in…" she coughed, a splatter of blood landing on the snow-white sheets. The taste of iron resided in her mouth as she spoke words she never believed was possible. "We're in the past," she breathed, watching the mucus-y blood soak in while a sudden coughing fit tok over her body.

"H-hey! Why is she— Gran— Miss Pinako, why is Kate coughing!?" Arthur rushed out of the room to get Pinako, she stumbled in, rushing to Kate's side.

"Put her on her side," she ordered, grabbing the small girl and rotating her on the bed. "Stay still, Kate; you're body's just over-worked itself. I think it'd be best if you rest, right now, understand me, girl?" Pinako, a stern as she sounded, was clearly worried for her.

Mathew gripped his sister's bed-sheets, watching her continue to cough. When she'd calmed down, she looked at her brother. "Matt," she rasped, "What are we gonna do? How are we going to get back home?" she sounded truly desperate… and for the first time in his life, he'd admit his sister was right; she _was _broken.

"We'll figure something out," he vowed, holding her hand tightly. "I promise."

* * *

(Present)

"Alphonse, are you okay!?" Edward shot towards his brother, falling on his knees and shaking his brother awake. Al bolted up, knocking heads with Ed, hard.

"Ow! What the!?" he looked up at Ed with the most utter look of confusion one could muster. Ed, who had his own extreme expression of relief, let his face fall into his hands. Al looked around to even see Winry who was covering her mouth, an oddly familiar look in her eyes, the same one he'd received when Edward and he returned from central after the battle… when he had gotten his body back. "What's going on?" he asked, sitting up more.

Ed leaned back, his hands hitting the floor below him to prop himself back. "Well we thought you were dead for a second," he said bluntly.

"Dead? Can't I just enjoy sleeping for once, I hadn't been able to sleep for year, brother!" he defended himself, taken completely off guard by the situation he'd awaken in.

"Agh! I know that, already! That's not what I mean!" Ed clapped his hands together and shoved them on the ground below, creating a perfectly carved bird from the ground. "You see what I mean?" he asked, looking at his brother.

Al's eyes widened. "That's…" he took in a deep breathe, "That's amazing, brother! You've gotten your alchemy back!" he stood up in excitement, turning to Winry and expecting a similar reaction, but instead he saw one of worry. When he looked at Edward, he shared the same expression.

"Unless you've forgotten, Al, I gave up my Alchemy so you could get your body back." Edward stood up, rubbing his forehead, "So when I was suddenly able to use it, I thought your body would deteriorate or something," he sighed, "But it seems you're perfectly fine."

Winry walked up to Al and Ed, "So how did you suddenly get your Alchemy, Ed?" she asked, crossing her arm, the look of worry never leaving her.

"I have no clue," Ed responded, looking at his hands. How on earth was it possible? It didn't make sense. To gain something, one must give up something of equal value— if Al wasn't dead, then the transmutation wasn't reversed, but perhaps someone else interfered with his gate? Was that even possible? And who would even _want _to give him his alchemy back… wait. "Winry," Ed's voice was laced with such dread it nearly gave said company a heart attack.

Although the question he asked only increased that feeling ten-fold.

"Where are the kids?

* * *

Roy Mustang began boarding the train, waving off the guards who seemed to follow him everywhere. "At ease, men, I've enough protection," he explained, motioning towards his subordinate and personal body guard. "I believe the Hawk's Eye is enough, don't you think?" he said, getting onto the train.

"Yes, sir!" they solute, backing away and letting the Fuhrer of their nation disappear behind the doors of his private car.

"Man, that gets tiring," he sighed, sitting down on the cushioned chair. He looked at Riza who had enough audacity in her to let out a small laugh. "Something amusing, Hawkeye?" he asked, squinting his eyes at her.

"And here I was thinking you'd come to enjoy the attention, sir." She sat across from him, her face stoning in expression again, "With respect, sir."

He smirked, "I'd hope you'd mean it, respectfully." Leaning back he gazed out the window, watching his citizens get onto the train, bidding their farewells, others never taking a look back.

His thoughts were interrupted, however. "Where to, sir?"

"Resembool," he looked at her, "To the Elrics, actually."

Her eyebrows raised in mild curiosity, "May I ask why, sir?"

The train's engine started and they were jerked forward as it slowly moved forward, gaining speed with every second. "Can't I say hello to an old friend?" he defended himself, the deadpanned look he received from Hawkeye, however, made him reconsider his argument. "I want to talk to him about something I recently found out," he said. He crossed his legs, folding his hands and letting his chin rest on his knuckles. "I believe it's possible to transmute time."

Riza's eyes widened, looking out the window in wonder. "Transmute time, sir?"

"That's what I said," he sighed, looking at her and grinning, "And Riza," she looked at him, "There's no one around, you can cut the 'sir.'"

* * *

**I'll update soon. I think I've finally gotten a bit of a plot down, even though I had originally said this was just for fun, I think I may put a bit more effort into it than I'd first anticipated. I hope you enjoy, and sorry it was short. **

**I'm trying to separate the time lines, so "(Present)" is when Ed and Winry are married and everyone's older and no one's an empty suit of armor, while "(Past)" are the scenes with Mathew, Kate, Arthur, and "past" company. It's pretty much common sense, but I'd figure I'd explain it just in case anyone was wondering.**

**Thanks for reading, guys, hope you enjoyed!**

**-LovelySheree**


	6. Chapter 6

**Jeez, you guys, thinking I wouldn't update. Psh… this is one of my favored stories! I'll be continuing to update this, don't worry! :D**

**Chapter 6**

* * *

When the doorbell rand, Edward expected an unfortunate soul looking to fix their automail, or a traveler who stumbled across their small town and was looking to find the correct destination, maybe it was Al. After all, those were the only occasion when the Elric's doorbell would ring unexpectedly, however this was not the case this time around.

"Mustang?" Edward opened the door wider, looking the Fuhrer of his country up and down. Beside him, Hawkeye stood, still, stick strait, waiting in command, just as she always did. Edward noticed, however, that her stance was a little more slack— either because she didn't expect any harm here, or the rumors about a peaceful country were true, and the stubborn flame-head was actually doing something good for the country.

"Hello, Edward," Mustang nodded, giving the former alchemist a smirk, "Won't you let a dear friend in?"

"Pf, friend? I don't think—"

"Then perhaps the Fuhrer of your country," Mustang interrupted, allowing himself inside. Edward stepped aside, tossing Mustang an annoyed glance.

"Sorry, Ed, but we actually have something very important to talk to you about. We figured if anyone knew, it would be you."

"Well, I don't have time for that right now! My family's in a bit of a crisis at the moment!" Ed sputtered, laying his annoyance with Mustang aside and remembering his previous troubles.

"Edward, I'm sure you'll want to hear this," Mustang said, leaning against the wall just beside the couch, "While I was digging through some research—"

"I said I don't have time, Mustang! I'm trying to find my kids, dammit!" he said, ignoring his company and stomping into the kitchen where his worried wife and brother sat. Mustang and Hawkeye, after exchanging a worried glance, followed.

"Edward, your kids? I'm sure they're just off on an adventure outside, or something else that kids do," Mustang rambled, entering the kitchen and receiving empty stares from Winry and Al at the table. "Is… something the matter?" he asked.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you, hot-head!" Edward slumped into the chat across from Al and beside Winry. "Look, your news is going to have to wait," he said. Running nervous hands along his pant-legs, he leaned over the table, mumbling something Mustang was sure he heard wrong. "I've got my alchemy back."

"What!?" Mustang stepped closer to Ed, "Why is that a bad thing? I thought you enjoyed your Alchemy—"

"I'm not done," Ed talked over him, "At first, I had thought the deal was reversed, that my brother would lose his body and, in this case, die. But when I found him he was fine…" There was a look of utter defeat on Edwards face that Mustang couldn't quite place.

"No," he heard Hawkeye gasp beside him, "You don't think your kids would… that's ridiculous! How could they manage to figure something like that out?" she was gentle with her tone, but it didn't erase the weight of her words.

"Arthur's been taking more and more of an interest in the relationship between our Alchemy and Alkahestry. I wouldn't be shocked if it was because he was trying to figure out a way to help this issue. Whenever Mai and I would ask about it, he'd shrug and say Kate and Mathew were curious or something of the sorts," Al shook his head, sighed, "I should've known."

"Al don't blame yourself, Winry and I noticed things like that too," Ed consoled his brother, but he didn't look up from the table.

There was silence in the room for a while, before Mustang cleared his throat. "Well then, perhaps my visit here wasn't bad timing after all," he began, "I was looking through some old research and I found an interesting file. I'm sure you've read it yourself, Edward, since you've done so much research."

"What was it?" he asked, only out of consideration, not curiosity.

"The ability to transmute time."

xXxXx

Past

"It'll take a long while to get used to the automail once you have it," Granny Pinako informed the young girl. "And the process of attaching it to your arm is pretty painful, not to mention that we'll have to make sure we've got all of your nerves in the right spot to connect it all. I don't want you to get in over you head, missy."

Kate looked up at Pinako with determination in her eyes, "I know, but I can't not have an arm, can I?"

Pinako laughed, "You're right. You know," she said and took the pipe out of her mouth, "You remind me of a young fellow I know."

"Yeah?" Kate tried to smile, but honestly curious.

"Yeah, he travels around a lot, but he stays here whenever they come home," she said, turning around and getting the wheel chair from the wall, "His name's Edward. Edward Elric."

At that, Kate nearly choked, but she covered it up with a few coughs. "R-really?" she said, watching Pinako out of the corner of her eye. Little did the old woman know, Edward Elric was her father.

"Yes, you do. In fact, he has an automail arm as well." She shuffled the wheel chair opened and patted the seat down, "Now come here, child, it's about time you left this room."

"Right," she took a deep breath, wiggling over to the end of the bed and swishing her legs over. Pinako reach up to help her down and guided her to the wheel chair. "I'm missing an arm," Kate said, "Not a leg."

"Even so, it effects your balance a lot," Pinako said, letting go momentarily and watching the girl flimsily fumble forward. "See?"

She didn't say anything in response, but she didn't complain when Pinako continued to help her. "Thanks," she mumbled when she finally sat down.

"It was no trouble, dear," Pinako walked around the chair, grabbing the handles and wheeling her out of the room. "Your brother and cousin are waiting for you outside," she said.

"Okay, could you take me there?" Kate asked, looking up at Pinako behind her.

"Of course."

As they exited the room, Kate saw her brother and Arthur talking under their breaths. When they heard the door open, they looked up hopefully. Mathew's eyes traveled to her now auto-mail arm, and Kate could see the pain he shared with her.

"Stop staring," she scoffed, "I'm still me."

Mathew nodded, smiling slowly, "I know…"

It was quiet, and Pinako took the silence as her cue to leave. "I'll be in the other room if you need me," she said, walking away.

As soon as she was gone, Arthur spoke quietly, "How are we going to get back, Kate?" he asked.

"All that matters right now is that we're all safe," she said, "Besides, I'm sure our parents are probably already trying to figure out a way to get us back."

"But how will they know we time traveled—"

"They'll know." Mathew leaned back and took in a deep breath, "The only thing we can do is try and help them out too."

Kate nodded, "Yeah." She furrowed her brows, suddenly confused, "But how?"

They were quiet again, all deep in thought.

"I got it!" Arthur said, smacking his fisted hand to his open palm. "Let's go to Central City."

"What's Central gotta do with any of this?" Mathew asked, "Besides, it'd be dangerous to go there and have the chances of running into someone who may recognize us—!"

"Matt, we're already living with our mother like—what, 20 years in the past? I don't think it'll do us much harm to travel to Central. Besides, Arthur may be on to something."

"We just need to get into the Library. We'll have to sneak into the part where they keep all the secret information, but we might be able to find something." Arthur said, trying to grasp at anything for hope.

Mathew was still skeptical, "I don't know," he said honestly, "That's a big risk for a small chance."

"What do you suggest then, Mathew?" Kate asked, crossing her arms.

He put his hands up in defense, "Fine. I guess we're going to Central."

Kate nodded, "It's decided then. Once I get better, we go to central."

* * *

**The last bit was a bit rushed, but I just needed to post this chapter… stay tuned for the next chapter, and thanks to everyone who's followed along this far!**

**Hope you enjoyed, **

**LovelySheree**


End file.
